starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia 2009 */Historia 2008 */Historia 2007 */Historia 2006 */Próximos */Potenciales Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo. #…no ser objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, si puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar lo más referenciado posible. Véase Star Wars Wiki:Fuentes para más información. #…contener citas e imagenes. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y habilidades" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imagenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Detrás de las Cámaras", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. ---- Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Téngase en cuenta, que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podrá recuperar el status de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imágenes, importancia, fuentes). #Entonces se ajustará el artículo hasta que los objetores (con razonables objeciones) estén satisfechos y cambien su voto. #Cuando, transcurrida al menos una semana desde la nominación, y al menos 3 de los Inquisidores, y un número razonable de usuarios comunes, voten a favor y no haya objeciones, el artículo será oficialmente destacado y se añadirá a la cola de próximos artículos destacados en la portada. Los inquisidores propondrán artículos que consideren que cumplen todas las características. Si crees que tienes un potencial artículo destacado y no ha sido nominado, proponlo aquí (Relanzamiento de ADs) Cuando transcurridos 15 días desde la propuesta no haya objeciones, el artículo será oficialmente destacado y se añadirá a la cola de próximos artículos destacados en la portada. Formato de nominación: ''(Nombre completo del artículo) *'Nominado por': ''(Usuario que nomina) *'Proyecto': (Si forma parte de algún WikiProyecto) *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': (Algún comentario al respecto de la nominación) *'FA en la Wookieepedia': (Si es un Featured Article en la Wookieepedia o no) *'Resultado': (Resultado final) (0 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) (Número total de votantes a favor) *'A favor' (Usuarios a favor) *'En contra' (Usuarios en contra. Es indispensable poner las razones ''específicas por las que el usuario está en contra). *'Comentarios''' (Comentarios generales de los usuarios y respuestas generales del nominador) Cómo votar: #Antes de votar, asegúrate de haber leído completamente el artículo, y de haber detectado todo tipo de errores. (Habiéndolos solucionado si has podido, o informado de ellos en la página de discusión). #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota bien a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. ##Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto será no válido. #Tal y como se declara anteriormente, cualquier objeción puede ser solucionada por todo aquel que así lo deseé, informando de los cambios cuando los haya realizado. #Una vez todas las objeciones hayan sido solucionadas (o 3 Inquisidores hayan votado a favor y no tenga nuevas objeciones en dos semanas), el artículo se añadirá a la cola de próximos "artículos destacados" en la portada y eliminado de la lista de nominaciones. Recuerda además añadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. Cada día 1 y 15 de mes, es siguiente artículo será colocado en la Portada como destacado, marcándolo con la plantilla . La introducción del artículo aparecerá en la Portada. Las nominaciones inactivas durante un mes, se eliminarán de la lista. NOTA IMPORTANTE: Si un usuario tiene una objeción a algún artículo, solamente ese usuario puede tacharla hasta que el mismo usuario considere que su objeción está adecuadamente solucionada. Ningún otro usuario, incluyendo el autor o autores del artículo, puede tachar la objeción de alguien más. Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de tachar la objeción de algún usuario si ésta objeción no tiene relación con las características de un Artículo Destacado, por ejemplo "el personaje es poco conocido" o "la historia no ha sido publicada en español". __TOC__ Último artículo aceptado Mar Tuuk *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': ''The Clone Wars'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios': Let's see what trickery the ''users have planned for us'' *'Resultado': Artículo Destacado (1 Inq/2 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak # 22:00 1 dic 2009 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :*Estreno mi primera nomination... 23:29 13 nov 2009 (UTC) :*'Jedabak no se anda por las ramas' *''Cita'' #"ya le tendremos preparada una gran sorpresa" no tiene el sentido de la frase original. Si así la doblaron entonces no hay problema. *''Infobox'' #Neimoidia no tiene referencias... porque no hay fuente que lo confirme. #El sexo es masculino, no hombre. *''Introducción'' #"supervizase": falta de ortografía. #flota puede ser enlazado. #Enlaza tw'ilek, no "habitantes", pues das a indicar que sólo vivían twi'leks en Ryloth, cuando no es así. El 24% de los habitantes son de otras especies, según The Essential Atlas. *''Biografía'' **''El bloqueo de Ryloth'' #La cita no es textual y cambia mucho el sentido de la frase. #"neimoidiano varón": al revés, primero el género y luego la especie. #"comandaba en su nave insignia": estuvo al mando de su nave insignia. #Nave de Control Droide": nombre incorrecto, es de Droides #''data goggles'' no es "anteojos data". Tampoco es "anteojos de archivos". Que yo sepa, goggles es goggles. Goggles puede no tener traducción, pero 'data' sí. #Otra vez Nave de Control Droide. #"estacionadas": la traducción militar es apostadas. #Mencionas "Tecno Unión" siendo que antes mencionaste "Unión Tecnológica". Decídete por una y mantenla en todo el artículo. Por cierto, 'Unión Tecnológica' es traducción oficial? yo siempre he visto 'Tecno Unión', aunque realmente no ve visto/leido muchas cosas traducidas. #Sector y suicidio pueden estar enlazados. **''La táctica de Skywalker'' #"a pesar de que el droide astromecánico R2-D2 también estaba ahí": eso de a pesar se desvía de la frase original, though es aunque. #"colisión a la nave insignia": hacia. #"fuego al Destructor Estelar": hacia. #"comandante droide": al revés, droide comandante, pues es un droide con función de comandante, no un comandante con función de droide. #Warship no es "acorazado", sino nave de guerra. Sé que hay varias traducciones que lo manejan así, pero no son del todo correctas, pues acorazado es sólo una clase de nave de guerra, término que además comprende fragatas, corbetas, destructores, portaaviones, etc. #"comandantes droides": ver arriba. #"cazas ala-Y BTL-B y cazas estelares Torrente V-19": mejor cazas B y V, no cazas B y cazas V. Sirve que enlazas cazas estelares #"La destrucción del bloqueo ": eso no es lo que dice la Wookiee. #"posteriormente" puede dar a entender que fue inmediato, 'in time' especifica que pasó algún tiempo pero no fue inmediatamente. #"los droides comandantes de las seis fragatas estelares clase Munificente se vieron incapaces de defenderse contra los cazas estelares ala-Y BTL-B y Torrente V-19 y optaron por un ataque directo al Resuelto. Su destrucción le permitió a la fuerza de asalto de la República aterrizar en el planeta, y continuamente, los twi'leks fueron liberados.": hay muchos errores con esas frases. En ningún momento dice en la Wookiee que alguien optó por un ataque directo al Resolute, dice una cosa muy diferente. "Su destrucción" no especifica qué fue destruido por la mala estructuración de la frase anterior, y además se puede entender que la destrucción de los cazas de la República fue lo que permitió que las fuerzas de la República aterrizaran, algo que suena absurdo. "Continuamente, los twi'leks fueron liberados" no se entiende para nada. *''Personalidad y rasgos'' #"sentimiento de esperanza": confuso, más bien sentido. #"y para cuando estaban como él quería que estuviesen, activaría la trampa": frase muy confusa. "Estuvieran" y "daría" no están en un tiempo verbal adecuado, la frase entera es confusa. #"lo cual indica que era cobarde como su especie, aunque más valiente que muchos otros neimoidianos": eso es de tu cosecha, se oye como especulación (basada en información real, sí, pero eso ya es extrapolar innecesariamente). *''Entre bastidores'' #"se conoce que se llama": se sabe. #"Tuuk fue nombrado por#: muy rebuscado, Tuuk fue llamado así por. Es más, HG llamó así a Tuuk porque así se llama el gato de DF. #Falta toda la sección Homages to The Last Starfighter. #"Loa elementos": Implica que todos los elementos, cuando no es así. #"un diálogo a un droide de batalla": por el contexto, lo correcto es de un droide. #"data goggles": ver arriba. "goggles de archivo": ya lo corregiste antes, falta esta. #"silla de comando": Command no es comando. *La cita quedó mejor, al menos a mí me gusta así, se oye más creíble y muy como se habla de verdad. Arreglado en su mayoría, lo único es lo de la cita del bloqueo de Ryloth. En el doblaje latino usaron "artimañas", pero, creo que no es correcto esto, ni colocar "traición" o algo así, y que considero que quedó bien como estaba. 01:26 15 nov 2009 (UTC) :De hecho, tanto "artimañas" como "traición" quedan mucho mejor por el contexto original, y si en el doblaje usaron "artimañas", pues así debe quedar (una excelente traducción de la palabra, por cierto).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 03:32 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :No puedes decir que fue traición porque Anakin nunca fue de la flota de Tukk... Si ves la versión original de la película de The Clone Wars, Dooku le dice a Anakin "I wouldn't get surprised with such a treachery from a Jedi" y en la versión doblada "No me sorprendería semejante traición de un Jedi"??????? Desde cuándo los Jedi son Sith????? Además, artimaña es............ No es el caso. Está mejor así 04:09 16 nov 2009 (UTC). :Treachery tiene multitud de traducciones, y una de ellas es traición. Tal vez no es la que queda mejor en ese contexto, pero en lo que dijo Dooku queda muy bien, pues una traición no tienes que sufrirla tú para llamarla así, y traición en el sentido más amplio es hacer algo que a un aliado o neutral no le gustaría, por lo que Dooku pudo haber estado refiriéndose a eso (no que lo creyera, claro, sino para hacer quedar mal a los Jedi). Recordemos tamnbién la historia personal de Dooku, pues él se sintió traicionado por los Jedi y por ello abandonó la Orden.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:57 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :Aquí va alguna cosa que se debería mejorar: #En la cita, pones "se llevará tremenda sorpresa": se llevará una tremenda sorpresa ¿no? :Es correcto como está, no todos hablamos así, ¿verdad?. 00:33 17 nov 2009 (UTC) #En la intro, pone "a cambio de libre transporte para material médico y provisiones básicas a los habitantes cautivos en el planeta.": No está traducida literalmente, y si no la quieres traducir tal y como sale en la Wookieepedia, enlaza "planeta". :Pudieras haber dicho "enlaza planeta" en lugar de todo eso. 00:33 17 nov 2009 (UTC) #En el pie de imagen de La táctica de Skywalker, pone "Mar Tuuk conversa con un Anakin Skywalker con pretención de "rendirse".": Tal y como está escrito, parece que el que tenga pretención de rendirse sea Tuuk. #En la sección Entre bastidores, "voiced" no es interpretado. :¿Ah no? ¿Qué es entonces? ¿''Voceado''? 00:33 17 nov 2009 (UTC) :Perdón, ahora que lo vuelvo a mirar veo que está bien. 19:59 17 nov 2009 (UTC) #Faltan apariciones y fuentes #En la Wookie no pone la categoria "Capitanes" :Lo tenía cuando lo traduje, y sin embargo, lo es. 00:33 17 nov 2009 (UTC) :Si ya no la tiene en la Wookiee ha de ser por algo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 01:49 20 nov 2009 (UTC) #En la discusión falta la plantilla del proyecto. Hasta aquí mis objeciones. 22:27 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :Lo de la cita no lo tengo claro... 19:59 17 nov 2009 (UTC) :Explica mejor tu objeción para que Lord David pueda corregirla si es necesario.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 01:49 20 nov 2009 (UTC) :Corregido el resto, Jeda. Con respecto a lo de la cita: si bien como dice Obi es correcto originalmente usar el artículo para decir "tremendo", pero también es aceptado como americanismo el hablar sin él, además, no estoy seguro, pero creo que así era la traducción oficial, tendría que volver a ver el capítulo. Sin embargo, la cita se entiende, y la forma en expresar la frase queda a criterio del articulista. Como está, está correcto. 16:12 22 nov 2009 (UTC) *Personalmente creo que lo más correcto es decir una tremenda, pero también es común decirlo sin una. Todo depende de la cita que utilizaron en el episodio.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:14 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Artículos propuestos Batalla de Bothawui (Guerras Clon) *'Nominado por': Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto': ''The Clone Wars'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :*'Del escritorio de Jedabak' *''Cita'' #"deuda de por vida" no es life debt. *''Infobox'' #Es batalla de Falle''e''n, con 2 "e"s. *''Introducción'' #"Gigante de gas" queda mejor como gigante gaseoso. Redirecciona para que quede más bonito. #"varios caminantes AT-TE en el cinturón de asteroides de Bothawui": más bien al cinturón. #"Carroñero" no es scavenger. *''El Preludio'' #No es necesario que lo cambies, pero la inmensa mayoría de los artículos de batallas dicen solamente 'preludio'. #"un elemento de sorpresa": el elemento sorpresa. #"a través de Dexter Jettster": queda mejor por medio de. Falta que es un "diner owner". #Enlaza especie. #"eran muy hábiles a la hora de recoger información y sus habilidades eran vitales para los servicios de inteligencia de la República Galáctica": mencionas las palabras 'hábiles' y 'habilidades' en una sola frase, podrías usar un sinónimo para que se vea mejor. #"debajo del comando del General Jedi Anakin Skywalker": al mando del... #destructores estelares" va en mayúscula. #Falta enlazar Coruscant. #"fueron echados varias veces de su hiperruta": eso suena algo confuso. Cambiarlo a "expulsados" lo hace un poco menos confuso, pero pienso que se podría reescribir mejor. #"Skywalker fue capaz de retrasar a Grievous": es mejor pudo que fue capaz. #"las fuerzas separatistas": Separatistas va con mayúscula. #"Skywalker tenía la intención de prevenir la invasión de Bothawui por parte de Grievous": eso es innecesariamente rebuscado. Algo simple como Skywalker tenía la intención de impedir que Grievous invadiera Bothawui o algo así se entendería mejor. *''La Batalla'' #"llegaron en el sistema": más bien al sistema, no? #Falta especificar que los cruceros de la República fueron "Outgunned". #"y huyó de sus superadas fragatas": se ve confuso. #"Grievous fue capaz de saltar al hiperespacio y escapar": igual, pudo en vez de fue capaz. *''Tras el conflicto'' #Falta la importante información "Skywalker was left dismayed, as he had developed an attachment to the droid", la causa por la que Anakin no borró los bancos de memoria del droide. es necesario enlazar a bancos de memoria. #Igual, "carroñero" no es scavenger. #"pensaba vender el droide a Grievous a cambio de créditos"; redundante, obviamente si lo vende le dan dinero, no? Mejor traduce literalmente. #"droide astromecánico de sustitución": mejor sustituto o de reemplazo. *''Entre bastidores'' #"Batalla de Bothawui fue vista en": fue vista puede redactarse de forma más entendible. #"Esto fue retroactivo de Bothawui": es necesario especificar que fue un retcon. "Esto fue una continuidad retroactiva de Bothawui" queda poco claro, habría que explicar un poco mejor a qué se refiere con eso. No me convence del todo, pero realmente es algo difícil de decir con pocas palabras. *En general, un buen artículo con algunos fallos menores.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 01:44 14 nov 2009 (UTC) :*Ya lo he revisado 21:36 14 nov 2009 (UTC) :*Faltan pocas cosas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:57 14 nov 2009 (UTC) :Daré mi voto cuando las citas vuelvan a ser las oficiales.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 02:17 19 nov 2009 (UTC) *Hay algo que no me gustó: en la cita de La batalla Ahsoka dice Estamos desarmados, en inglés no dice eso, además, la oración no tiene sentido, porque no estaban desarmados, contraatacaron. Otra cosa, no debería ser Tras el conflicto, debería ser consecuencias. 00:08 15 nov 2009 (UTC) :*Como ambos (nominador y objetor) son relativamente nuevos en esto, una regla básica es que un usuario, sin que sea Inquisidor, puede hacer una objeción a una nominación de otro usuario. Por esto la objeción de Lord David es totalmente válida y debe arreglarse para que él vote a favor... a menos que él mismo decida retirarla.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:17 15 nov 2009 (UTC) :*'Ah, bueno, eso cambia todo': *'Cita' #No es que coloques dobles comillas, sino que completes la cita con esto "«»" #"Yo y mi fuente", mala redacción :::Tengo el libro "Espacio Salvaje" y allí sale tal como lo he escrito. :::Pues es mala redacción, lo correcto es "Mi fuente y yo". He leído libros en español que dicen "Estoy hablando contigo en inglés", y el libro está en español. Los errores son comunes. :::Es mala redacción, pero si así está la cita en el libro debe dejarse tal cual. Y lo de decir "inglés" a pesar de estar en español no es error, pues por ejemplo si los personajes son ingleses no van a hablar español, sino inglés, independientemente del idioma a que esté traducida la obra. Los contextos no se traducen porque 'falsean' la información original... por eso me opongo a usar nombres en español en naves y esas cosas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 03:32 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :::Bueno, pero ni Anakin y Soka eran ingleses o gringos... y sigue siendo mala redacción igual. Si ves Episodio III, al principio, en la Batalla de Coruscant, Obi-Wan dice en español latino "¡Pero qué mala suerte!" , lo primero que dije fue "¿Acaso Obi-Wan no decía que la suerte no existía?" ¿Al menos para él? Los errores de traducción son comunes, y si puede mejorarse lo recomendaría. 04:09 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :::No lo cambié porque creo que la utilidad de las citas es poner un texto tal y como aparece en el libro, película, etc. Por esto se debe copiar literalmente. 13:40 16 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Apoyo totalmente a Obi-Wan LG. La cita debe estar tal como está en la fuente oficial.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:40 16 nov 2009 (UTC) *''Infobox'' #No pongas "republicana", no es un término correcto, mejor usa "de la República" #No pongas "soldados clo''n''", es incorrecto. #''Missing in action'': Desaparecido en acción, obviamente. *'Intro' #Después de la batalla de Bothawui, la coma es innecesaria #"pádawan" es en minúscula En ocasiones se ha manejado en mayúscula, por lo que puede usarse. La mayoría es en minúscula, pero siendo traducciones oficiales...--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 03:32 16 nov 2009 (UTC) #Lo mismo de "soldados clon" #Capitán Clon es en mayúscula todo, o capitán clon, en minúscula, como quieras, pero decide uno. El más correcto es el segundo, ya que los gentilicios son en minúscula, no obstante, no es gentilicio es rango, y por tanto son correctos ambos. #"...desde atrás después de que pasaran por delante suyo", eso está un poco enredado, los que no han visto el episodio se confundirán. Quedó muchop mejor, pero me parece que está de más el suyo. Es más: "...con la intención de atacar las fragatas de G desde atrás una vez éstas atravesaran" :A mí (que no vi el episodio) no me parece tan confuso, pero sí podría reescribirse.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 03:32 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :Desde luego que es confuso, yo tengo un error así y no me lo perdonas. Claro que sí. 01:12 1 dic 2009 (UTC) :He visto el artículo original y una buena opción sería algo como "con la intención de atacar desde atrás a las fragatas de Grievous una vez éstas pasaran", o "buscando flanquear las fragatas de Grievous apenas estas atravesaran el campo". 22:34 22 nov 2009 (UTC) #"Buscarle" es incorrecto para este caso, quedaría mejor "Perseguirle", o "Perseguirlo", más bien. #"De salvar a'' Skywalker", Anakin no es una cosa. #Chaterrero debe estar azuleado. Creo que deberías redirigirlo a Contrabandista :::Chatarrero no es lo mismo que contrabandista, por eso he hecho otra página. :::Bien, era una opción. *'Preludio''' #"Vovlamos", falta de ortografía #''Del'' 22 ABY #''Las'' Guerras Clon #Confederado se capitaliza, sino que lo diga Jedabak. Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo, ya que es un gentilicio y lo correcto sería usarlo en minúscula, pero ya sabes, fuente oficial. #"El planeta era el hogar de la especie bothan, que eran muy astutos a la hora de recoger información", mala redacción. Quedó mejor, pero puedes mejorarlo un poco más. Ese que está de más. #No es "Grivous" #"El Resuelto, el Pionero" #No es "y Intrépido" #Suena mejor "capital galática de Coruscant" Es correcto de cualquier forma, aunque lo más común es "X, capital de Y" (Coruscant, la capital galáctica). #Como es en español es "e Isibray" #Lo mismo de "soldados clon" #"...''los cruceros de la República fueron echados varias veces de su hiperruta." No se entiende. Sigue sin entenderse, mejora la redacción un poco más. Quedaría mejor un término violento, que describiera "knock out". Puede ser "y los cruceros de la República fueron empujados violentamente de su hiperruta varias veces", una opción, o si tienes otra mejor dilo, ya que buscar el término es un poco difícil, aunque este me parece más o menos adecuado. Sigue estando mal, "Knock out" no es "quitar". ¿Qué tal "impidieron el paso a las hiperrutas", o la opción de arriba? Si corriges las objeciones hazlo bien, por favor, porque es como no revisar. No habrá mejor traducción posible, bien hecho! :He puesto expulsados violentamente porque aunque que empujados se entienda mejor, creo que empujar una nave no queda bien, en cambió expulsar queda mejor. 22:00 1 dic 2009 (UTC) :Mejor está como lo dejaste después... 23:14 1 dic 2009 (UTC) #"Grievous retrasó su búsqueda de Skywalker", mala redacción. Quedaría mejor "la búsqueda". #"Y'' invadió", estos son errores de la "y" muy....... Nunca creí verlos aquí, y menos de ti #Abrumando, hay términos mejores. :Pero sí se entiende, y es un término militar correcto para estas situaciones.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 03:32 16 nov 2009 (UTC) #"...''claramente les superaban en número...", eso puede mejorarse. No sé, ¿no estaría mejor algo como "obviamente los sobrepasaban"? #"...el equipo de Rex sería capaz de superar las fragatas de Grievous" quedaría mejor "podría". Ahora que lo veo bien, quedaría mejor "tendría vía libre para...". Superar no, atacar. *'La batalla' #Toda la cita es incorrecta. Sigue estando mal. :::La cita la reescribí ayer mirando el doblaje castellano del episodio, y sale tal como está escrito. 13:40 16 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Que se quede así entonces, si es oficial.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:40 16 nov 2009 (UTC) #"Republicano": de la República #"el general cyborg ordenó a todos las fragatas que desviaran los escudos hacia delante", mejora eso. Una pregunta: ¿esto es tan difícil para ti? Pista fácil: Fragata, no fragato. #Con el fin de "Alejar la atención de ta, ta ta...". Si dices "alejar", no puedes decir después "lejos". ¿Caminantes extendidos? Tal vez... "Posicionados", o algo mucho más simple y capaz de entender... #Usas muchas veces la palabra "desplegar", puedes buscar sinónimos que la sustituyan en este párrafo. :2 es mucho? pero bueno, corregido 22:00 1 dic 2009 (UTC) #"Detener el fuego": La orden militar correcta es "Cesar el fuego" #"los caminantes AT-TE pudieran participar en la lucha contra la flota de Grievous", puedes mejorar esto. Quedó mejor, pero... puedes cambiarlo por "Tano ordenó a los cruceros cesar el fuego hasta que la flota de Grievous estuviera al alcance de los caminantes AT-TE. "A tiro" también es otra opción, aunque "Al alcance" es la más militarmente correcta, la otra es más policial. #"Republicano": De la República #¿"Vencidos"? Quedó mucho mejor :::¿Qué pasa? :::Que no debes hacer suposiciones cuando no es así. Outgunned no es "Vencido". #"uno de las naves de la República", arregla eso #"Paralizada": Neutralizada #"Proximidad": Aproximación. La oración es como larga ¿no? Bueno, como sea. :::Creo que es más correcto tal como está. :::Pues no, no se trata de que el caza esté próximo a algo, no es el uso correcto, es que el caza haga la aproximación adecuada para enfrentarse a la flota. Estaba cerca, es más correcto que "próximo a". Independientemente de que en inglés sea "Proximity". Además, no es "en mayor aproximación" es "con mayor aproximación". ::*Pudiera ser más claro acercándose a o más de cerca, algo así.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 03:32 16 nov 2009 (UTC) #"Deshabilitando": Inhabilitando Perdón, el término correcto para una máquina es "Deshabilitación". Mala mía. #"Como el objetivo de los cruceros de la República era lo que quedaba de la flota de la Confederación", arregla eso #Después de "las popas de las fragatas" va una "coma" (,) #"Skywalker partió en búsqueda de Grievous", mala redacción. Lo correcto es "en busca de...", ¿no? ¿Ves la diferencia? ¡Dios! ¡Limpia, pule y da esplendor! #"pero el caza del Jedi fue alcanzado por los escombros de las naves", mala redacción Quedó mejor, aunque en lugar de "escombros", lo más correcto sería "restos", de modo que la oración se entienda más. :"Escombros" es correcto, aunque "restos" también.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 03:32 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :Restos quedaría mejor que Escombros en este caso, porque los escombros pueden ser pedazos de cualquier cosa, en cambio es más comprensible al decir Los restos de la nave chocaron con el caza, ahí se entiende mucho más. Si se hunde un barco, uno puede ver en las noticias la palabra "Escombro", pero generalmente dirían "Los restos del barco fueron encontrados en tal sitio". Así es más como se habla español. 04:09 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :Como dije, ambas son correctas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:40 16 nov 2009 (UTC) #"Mientras Grievous pudo saltar al hiperespacio y escapar, el caza de Skywalker explotó y se desvió hacia el cinturón de asteroides", quedaría mejor "Si bien" en lugar de "Mientras" ¿Ves la diferencia? *'Tras el conflicto' #El título es incorrecto, utiliza "Consecuencias" como todas las batallas #Lo mismo de las comillas en la cita. Si te es tan difícil, deja y yo lo arreglo. #"Abordo": A bordo #"Skywalker se quedó consternado, ya que él le tenía apego al droide", puedes arreglar eso :Por ejemplo, había desarrollado apego o algo así.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 03:32 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :Se me ocurrió que le había tomado aprecio sonaría mucho mejor.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:40 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :Mucho mejor. 01:12 1 dic 2009 (UTC) #"Republicano": De la República #"Encontró R2-D2": Encontró a'' Artoo-Deetoo #"''Prometió el droide a Grievous a cambio de créditos", fue uno de mis errores en la nominación de Gha Nachkt. ¿No sería mejor "Prometió vendérselo a Grievous"? Revísalo, de repente te das cuenta de algo... #"Flota republicana": Flota de la República. Por muy gringos que sean, Yoda no apoya a John McCain. #"en su búsqueda en el campo de asteroides para encontrar R2-D2", mala redacción. Pudieras poner, "recorriendo el campo de asteroides para bla, bla". #"Los Jedi fueron al ''Garra del Buitre, el carguero de Nachkt, y, disfrazados como campesinos, entraron en la nave y buscaron a R2-D2 entre la mercancía''", esta oración te quedó muy bien, sólo que quedaría mejor "Abordaron" que "Fueron" No es "al Garra del Buitre" es "el Garra del Buitre" :De hecho, sí es al, pues es contracción de a el.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 03:32 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :"El" queda mejor, pues en la oración dice "...abordaron al Garra del Buitre". Si ves que abordan un barco o un avión, se dice "Abordaron el barco", no "al barco". El presidente de EEUU abordó el , no al Air Force One. Tú no abordas a algo, como si fuera un atraco... 04:09 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :Cuestión de variantes regionales, me imagino entonces que se pueden usar ambas indistintamente, por lo que la opció es la del redactor original del artículo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:40 16 nov 2009 (UTC) #'Entre bastidores' #''el sexto episodio de...'' #"Tropa": Soldado ::En fin.... Me diste más trabajo del que me daría mi novia... 04:56 15 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Ya he corregido lo que creo que tenía que corregir. Respeto a lo de los errores de la "y" muy....... es porque yo normalmente no hablo ni escribo español, uso el catalán, y el español prácticamente solo lo uso para escribir aquí y poco más. Y en catalán siempre se escribe "i" en lugar de "y o e". Perdonadme si hago estos errores, porque ya me cuesta poner y griega en lugar de i latina. 16:23 15 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Bueno, no hay cuidado, de hecho son mayores ese tipo de errores que los de redacción. El asunto es que son errores muy básicos, fácilmente corregibles, y a decir verdad colocar eso es tedioso, la próxima vez pediré el permiso de modificar ese tipo de errores minúsculos para que no sea algo de tanta pesadez, lo entiendo perfectamente. 01:03 16 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Compañeros, firmen después de cada comentario para saber quién dijo qué. Podría ser obvio al leerlo, pero así es mejor para todos. Se entiende que Lord David hace las objeciones, pero si Obi-Wan LG contesta ahí debe firmar necesariamente.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 03:32 16 nov 2009 (UTC) ::He arreglado algunas cosas... 13:40 16 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Todavía falta, te eché una ayudita con lo de las citas. 04:09 16 nov 2009 (UTC) ::No estoy de acuerdo con cambiar el texto de las citas. Porque las citas son fragmentos de un libro, película, etc. que se ponen tal y como salen en su fuente, porque si se editan como uno crea que es mejor, es lo mismo que todo el texto del artículo. Por eso creo que seria mejor reproducir literalmente lo que salga en la fuente que sea. 16:56 16 nov 2009 (UTC) ::No es "como uno crea mejor" sino como es correcto. La primera era mala redacción, independientemente de la fuente, y la segunda estaba mal hecha del mismo modo. Ambas citas estaban mal y lo sabes. 04:09 16 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Aunque estuvieran mal echas, yo pienso que en las citas se tiene que poner el texto tal y como está en la fuente, por esto se escribe entre comillas y se pone de dónde se saca el fragmento. Porque si se "corrige", la cita deja de ser textual y entonces no tiene utilidad ponerla separada del resto del texto. 22:27 16 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Exactamente. Las citas deben estar justo como están en el texto. Si el texto tiene errores en este caso no es cosa nuestra, pues una cosa es la información que sacamos, que la podemos redactar como mejor suene, y una cita, que por definición debe ser idéntica. Como dije, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la justificación de Obi-Wan LG.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:40 16 nov 2009 (UTC) ::En todo caso "la fuente oficial" es en inglés. Debes quitar las comillas inglesas, no es que por eso tengas malas las citas, es que por desgracia así lo manda la plantilla de cita (a no ser que se cambie, porque no es correcto tener citas así...) Considero que independientemente de cómo esté en su fuente original, es arreglable, ya que no es traducción oficial de un término, y si ese fuera el caso sería distinto. Mira por ejemplo Nuvo Vindi, o el mismo Mar Tuuk, las citas pueden no ser oficiales y están correctamente escritas. 00:33 17 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Corregidas unas cuantas cosas... 20:21 17 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Obi-Wan LG mencionó que la fuente que tenía es Espacio Salvaje, no Wild Space, lo que me da a entender que tiene la versión traducida, por lo que la cita que puso es la más correcta que puede haber a pesar de que tenga fallas gramaticales.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 02:17 19 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Estuve analizando las citas en inglés y concluí que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes en lo de la fuente oficial. Si bien es cierto que la cita original es en inglés, bueno, Dexter no es el mayor conocedor de la ortografía, pero la cita de Ahsoka es la del doblaje mexicano, y creo que es más correcta que la española; no obstante, opino que eso queda totalmente a criterio del redactor, y que Obi-Wan LG debe decidirlo (Pienso yo). En general quedó mucho mejor, sólo quedan pocas objeciones. 22:34 22 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, pero mi internet es el peor de todo el occidente del Hemisferio Norte... La mayoría estaban arregladas, Obi. De hecho sólo quedan escazas, en realidad falta muy poco para que sea nuestro primer destacado de una batalla. En el WP claro. No nos caería mal un votico más abajo... 01:12 1 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Corregido otra vez... 22:00 1 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Revisado otra vez... Falta poquito. 23:14 1 dic 2009 (UTC) ::¿Ya está? 17:06 2 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Eso quisiera... Sólo hay cuatro minúsculas objecionsitas. 21:45 2 dic 2009 (UTC) ::¿Y ahora? 19:17 4 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Sabes, sería bueno que realmente corrigieras las objeciones cuando respondes de esa forma. Ahorraría muchas molestias. 23:52 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Misión a Emperatriz Teta *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': Ninguno, técnicamente "Proyecto Gran Guerra Sith" *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': ¡Hay sólo un artículo nominado actualmente! Esto no puede ser. ¡Queremos más, más, MÁS! A crear ADs se ha dicho. Sería... demencial... tener muchos. Las generaciones futuras nos lo agradecerán... *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (1 Inq/1 usuario/2 total) *'A favor' #Y que lo digas, además, soy súper ultra fan de Teta y estos comics. 02:42 2 dic 2009 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Joruus C'baoth *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Cuando se cree de éstos maravillosos libros... *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': I am Jedi Master C'baoth! THE EMPIRE! THE UNIVERSE IS MINE!!! *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuario/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Del teclado de Jedabak: :Cita #Está mal traducida y no refleja fielmente la original. :Infobox #El género no es "hombre". :Intro #Sobra la coma entre "Palpatine" y "y". #"usado como el Guardián": sobra el. Además me parece que se vería mejor empleado que usado. #Storehouse quedaría mejor como almacén que como depósito, pues es más claro. Yo siempre he usado bodega. #"derrocar solo al Imperio": no es el sentido de la frase original. Me parece que hay formas más claras de decirlo. #"la amenaza que el Jedi era para el Imperio": ahí falta un adjetivo crucial. No me agrada la palabra 'loco', es... despectiva. Demente es traducción literal de insane. #"Después de asegurarse de los guardias Imperiales": nada que ver con la frase original, y confuso además. "tomar control ": falta algo ahí, no? #"confrontó a fuerzas de la Nueva República": al revés. Mejor fue confrontado. :Creación #"tissue sample ": está mal traducido #"El Canciller Supremo Palpatine pidió a través de su representante Kinman Doriana": falta una coma ahí. #"incluyendo al Jedi": eso puede dar a entender que C'baoth era el único Jedi abordo, y no fue así. #Sangre puede ser enlazado. #"Doriana vio la posibilidad de peligrosos virus de epidemias potenciales como justificación": confuso. #"estableció al clon en Wayland": rebuscado. #Hay que enlazar Monte Tantiss. #"una complejo de producción clon": Vuelve a redactar. Y para que sea correcto hay que poner "de clones". #"Guardianes del Monte Tantiss": ¿por qué en plural? #"era posible": es posible. #"posible que no fuese el único Guardián de la montaña": más bien al revés. #"permanecía demente": era demente. #Según yo, el nombre es psadan. #"en una aldea que controlaba": falta él. :Servicio a Thrawn #"intentando": no es correcta esa traducción. #"allí, en su lucha": sobra la coma. #"poderoso para su campaña": no es el sentido de la frase original. #"Sabía": ¿quién? puede entenderse que el Guarián. Hay que ser claros. #"un ser poderosamente sensible a la Fuerza": hay que volver a redactar. #"Una vez que los Imperiales estuviesen ": no es el tiempo verbal adecuado. "Una vez los Imperiales estaban en ": tampoco ese. Fíjate bien cómo está estructurada la frase. #"órbita" puede ser enlazado. #"Amirante" #"la aldea cercana del Monte Tantiss": o la aldea cerca al, incluso aledaña al #"intentando asesinar": más correcto, con la intención de. #"Sólo la ingeniosa táctica del Gran Almirante que incluía el uso de un ysalamiri, lo salvó de la muerte": ¿a quién salvó? puede entenderse que a C'baoth. Mejor reescribe para hacerlo más claro. Me gusta más precautorio que preventivo, pues es traducción más literal. :Eh... ¿eso es correcto? Si puede ser a preferencia del autor, me quedo con preventivo... 03:49 4 dic 2009 (UTC) :Estrictamente, da igual. Son dos cosas diferentes precaución y prevención, pero en este contexto casi es lo mismo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 02:29 5 dic 2009 (UTC) #"sentía la presencia": sentía no es la forma verbal correcta. #"inmediatamente estableciendo su dominio sobre otras personas que se situaban allí": puede reescribirse para quedar más claro. "sobre las personas de ahí": hay que buscar siempre la claridad y la facilidad de la redacción. ¿Qué tal suena 'sus habitantes'? #"A pesar de que Skywalker estaba consciente de que un Jedi no sólo había sobrevivido al Gran Exterminio, sino que no había ayudado a la Rebelión, o incluso se atrevió a rebelarse tras la muerte de Palpatine, eventualmente fue a Jomark": bastante confusa. "Aunque Skywalker no creía que un Jedi no sólo había sobrevivido al Gran Exterminio, sino que no había ayudado a la Rebelión, o se reveló a sí mismo tras la muerte de Palpatine, viajó eventualmente a Jomark": quedó mejor, pero los tiempos verbales no son los adecuados. "Skywalker viajó eventualmente a Jomark, aunque dudaba que un Jedi que sobrevivió al Gran Exterminio, no ayudara a la Rebelión, o se revelara a sí mismo después la muerte de Palpatine": fíjate en el sentido de la frase original. #"pero con el uso de un ysalamir, y con la ayuda de R2-D2, el droide astromecánico de Skywalker, la vida de Jade pudo ser salvada": esto puede ser más claro. #"tomó control ": igual, falta un enlace (no me refiero a un interlink) "tomo" #"exijiendo" #"todavía "sus" Jedi: falta un enlace ahí. #"por qué le había permitido escapar a Skywalker": ¿Quién le había permitido escapar? #"tomó control ": otra vez. #"ysalamir": el plural es ysalamiri. #"regresar la nave a Coruscant": si dices que iba a regresar la nave estás implicando que el Chimaera ya había estado en Coruscant. #"recientemente nacidos hijos": eso puede hacerse más claro. "hijos recientemente nacidos": no hay una manera más simple y común de decirlo? #"pero seguía descontento": no quedó satisfecho. #"había puesto una orden ": mala estructuración. #"entonces le ordenó olvidar el incidente": no es el tiempo verbal correcto #"Aunque Thrawn ya perdía su paciencia para las demandas de C'baoth, aún lo convservaba, y sabía que su habilidad con la meditación de batalla era indispensable": confuso y con errores. El resto está bien, pero el inicio "Si bien Thrawn le perdía la paciencia a las diabluras de C'baoth, seguía confiando en él" aún no. Checa los tiempos verbales, y diabluras no se me hace una palabra adecuada para un AD. #"campaña Thrawn": falta un enlace. #"tanques invisibles": ???"gracias a la invisibilidad del dispositivo de camuflaje": falta una aclaración, como que el dispositivo les proporcionaba esa invisibilidad. #"en cuyo punto": eso no se entiende. "envió el mandato a las demás naves debajo del escudo, y dispararon al planeta en el punto": es sumamente confuso. Primero checa qué es lo que quiere decir la fase. #"Mientras las personas en la superficie no podían ver que las naves estaban disparando, creían que Thrawn": eso tampoco. Puedes enlazar a ukiano. #"había fracaso " #"Desconocido por los Imperiales, sin embargo, estaba el hecho de que Mara Jade, al enterarse de los soldados clones de Thrawn, reveló que éste estaba usando el complejo de clonación en Wayland": muy confuso. Excelente. #"Accedió a llevar": ¿quién? #"debido a que generalmente pagaba su ira con Thrawn, casi siempre sobre culpándolo del impedimento de reunir "sus" Jedi, pero de alguna manera terminaba calmándose": confuso. "aunque Thrawn pagaba todo el tiempo los platos rotos, casi siempre siendo culpado de no darle "sus" Jedi, se calmaba de vez en cuando": sigue siendo confuso. #"inmediatamente removida de su mente": rebuscado. :Contienda en Wayland #"Siendo desconocido por los cinco individuos que se dirigían a Wayland": muy rebuscado. #"C'baoth se hallaba en el Monte Tantiss, aprisionado en las cámaras reales de Thrawn, debido a que se había dado cuenta de que el clon era muy poderoso, hambriento de poder, y muy inestable para ser usado de forma segura en adelante": confuso, requiere re-redacción. #"C'baoth había previsto los actos de Thrawn": no es el sentido de la frase original. #"Había estado planeando": verbos y tiempos verbales incorrectos. #"clonación, mentalmente podía comandar toda una sección de las fuerzas del Imperio": confuso #"se había encontrado en un transporte": ?? #"antiguas órdenes dadas por Thrawn": suena como si Thrawn le hubiera dado las órdenes hacía cientos de años. #"el general sufrió enormemente, su cerebro mortalmente dañado": faltan conectores entre las comas. #"ahora": me parece que sobra esa palabra. #"términar" #Room no es "palco". #"C'baoth mismo se les apareció": suena a que C'baoth estaba jugando a los sustos. Traduce la frase original. #"éstos se rehusaron": aunque técnicamente es correcto, cuando te refieras a personas específicas es mejor usar ellos. #"poco después recuperada": falta un conector ahí. #Otra vez "palco". #"ésta" ver el comentario de arriba. #"se dirigió de manera cargada a C'baoth": sumamente rebuscado. #"loco" #"Explotó en una explosión de energía del lado oscuro": ¿quién? :Personalidad y rasgos #"rápidamente las personalidades, desde volverse furioso con Thrawn, a instantáneamente callado y pasivo": hay que reescribir eso. #"Ignorante", C'baoth? #"lo logró convencer de muchas cosas mediante el aseguramiento y promesas de que pronto las cosas irían según así C'baoth lo quería": muy rebuscado y confuso. #"saber que hay control sobre esa persona": no es el sentido de la frase original. #"cuidadadosamente calculaba las órdenes hasta que ya no lo necesitaba": eso no se entiende. #"La ironía de este hecho es que fue a través de años aislamiento y sanidad deteriorada, incluso C'baoth olvidaba sus orígenes y creía ser el original Maestro C'baoth": mala redacción. :Poderes y habilidades #"fuerte en la Fuerza": se oye raro, mejor cambia eso. #"comandar las fuerzas de Thrawn": command no es comando. #"interesantemente": eso se oye muy forzado. #"concentraba durante mucho tiempo, y sus usos iniciales de la meditación de batalla iban con un gran poder mental; sin embargo, la práctica incrementaba su capacidad en el arte a un nivel tal que a los oponentes les era imposible confrontarlo": sumamente rebuscado, nada que ver con la frase original, simple y concisa. #"imponerles su imagen": ese no es el sentido de la frase #"estacionados": apostados. #"capac idad" :Entre bastidores #"loco" #"Guerras Clones": quedaría mejor una traducción oficial más extendida. #"Zhan" :Fuentes #Traduciste el título de una fuente que oficialmente no ha sido traducido. Eso no se puede hacer, y menos en un potencial AD. :Arreglado en lo que va... 02:59 3 dic 2009 (UTC) :Otra vez. 03:49 4 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ya está, me tardé mucho porque tiene muchos errores.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 02:29 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Zeison Sha *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': Ninguno *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Nominación express para seguir con el ritmo... *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (1 Inq/0 usuario/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios'